


They Say

by Reagangirl



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagangirl/pseuds/Reagangirl
Summary: They say so much, but they will never say the truth.





	They Say

**Author's Note:**

> I had to leave a horse that I loved and this is about him.

They say that you're just a horse.

They say that I'm too careless.

They say everything happens for a reason.

they say. they say. they say.

They say so much. How is it that they know so, but yet still know so little?

They say you are wild.

They say you are dangerous.

They say you are unbreakable.

They say you will always be free.

they say. they say. they say.

But what's so wrong with that? Your wildness is what draws me to you. Your free spirit has the power to make me feel free. I know you can be dangerous, but I also know that you would never hurt me. How can they not see, that I would never try to tame you? Do they not realize that you don't have to break a horse, to love a horse? When I look into your eyes I see fear, love, beauty, and trust.

They say you won't realize if I leave you.

They say I get attached too easily.

They say that I'll forget about you.

they say. they say. they say.

But I know different than them. I know you will wonder why I am gone. I know you won't understand when I tell you that I'm sorry. Maybe I do get attached too easily, but if so why does it matter? When I looked into your eyes for the first time, when I really looked, I knew that I was already gone. I saw so much in those eyes, I didn't just see a horse, no I saw a best friend, a kindred spirit, a soulmate. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will never forget you. No matter how far apart we become I will always remember you. I know something they will never know, I know every little thing about you. I know what you love, fear, trust, hate. I know who you truly are., not who everyone thinks you are. They will never know you like I do, they will never love you like I do. No matter what they say I will never forget you.

they say so much!

But now let me say something to you. Let me say how sorry I am that we have to be ripped apart. Let me say how much I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will. Let me say how much I already miss you. Oh how I miss you. I miss riding you. I miss how we used to play in the fields together. I miss every little thing about you. I miss us being free together, just you and I. Two lonely heart's bonded as one. Please let me say one last thing. Let me say that you were right. I used to wonder why you wouldn't trust people, but now I know. Oh, how I know. You were right, my beautiful boy, oh how right you were.

Yes,they say so much, but they will never say the truth, because they will never know the truth. No only you and I will know the truth. That's all I wanted to say, so now be free my sweet boy. Be free forever my beautiful Spirit.

No matter what they say, be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review!


End file.
